Unknown Hurt
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: In between seasons 2 and 3 Griselda goes to Gardenia to talk with Bloom about taking a few Cloud Tower courses due to her strong dark magic and perhaps a few Red Fountain courses as well...but not everything is how it seems with the red head. AU OOC some bashing possibly some Femslash or slash later
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if in between seasons 2 and 3 Griselda went to Earth during the summer to talk with Bloom about something and ended up adopting the red head? AU OOC some bashing some femslash maybe some slash.)**

Griselda sighed slightly as she walked around the earth town, Gardenia, she had been sent to by Ms. Faragonda. She had been sent to talk with Ms. Bloom about the fact that she was a natural at dark magic and did have a darker side, as was proved by 'Dark Bloom' as the rest of the Winx girls referred to the dark side as. Normally having dark magic would label the girl as a witch instantly but she was also a fairy, and Faragonda had gotten approval from Griffin and her two teachers for Bloom to take some classes at CT to learn her dark powers while still learning her fairy powers at Alfea.

Now she was here wandering around the town hoping to find some sign of her student since the other teachers had been too busy to come and as Deputy Headmistress the job fell to her. Griselda sighed again as she looked around for a flash of her student's signature fire red hair only to see nothing but the normal black, brown, and blond tones. There was a flash of magenta but it vanished too quickly for Griselda to see who had that strange shade of color.

"Excuse me miss." Griselda said sighing and approaching the closest person to her, hoping the girl would know Bloom. They looked about the same age after all.

"What do you want?" The black haired teenager sneered as she turned around, only to come face to face with Griseldas stern face which caused her to 'eep' slightly.

"I'm looking for my student but I'm afraid that I got lost somewhere since I don't visit Gardenia often." Griselda said giving the girl her standard stern look. Something about this girl reminded her of that Diaspro girl that Bloom had fought against twice by now. She gave off a spoiled 'I'm better than you and I know it' princess vibe that just rubbed Griselda the wrong way.

"W-Well who are you looking for?" The girl asked stuttering slightly under Griseldas stare.

"A girl around your age by the name of Bloom Peters." Griselda said frowning harder when the girl in front of her suddenly started to sneer.

"Oh _that_ freak. I feel bad for you, having to teach at a reform school for freaks like her. I don't know why she keeps trying to insist it _isn't_ a reform school." The girl sneered cruelly causing Griselda to scowl slightly at the girl. Okay now the girl acted like a spoiled 'I'm better than you and I know it' _witch_ princess.

"I'm afraid Miss…"Griselda left the sentence trailing as she waited for the girl to fill in the blank.

"Mitzi." The girl, Mitzi, supplied almost instantly, causing Griselda to nod slightly although she raised an eyebrow at the unusual name even in Magix.

"I'm afraid Miss Mitzi that Ms. Bloom is quite right. The school I teach at, Alfea, is _not_ a reform and is instead a highly respected but usually secret all girls boarding school where many princesses from various countries of various sizes attend. Ms. Bloom's birth parents were quite good friends of Headmistress Faragonda and she has had her name down for our school since she was born." Griselda said coldly to the girl who was shocked, and the best part is that she wasn't lying. Alfea _is_ a highly respected all-girls school that teaches princesses of various sized planets, it is a secret on Earth, Bloom's parents were friends with Ms. Faragonda, and Bloom's name had been down for Alfea since she was born…they just weren't able to find her until Stella stumbled across her by chance.

"WHAT?!" Mitzi screeched in shock and anger, that 'freak' was at such a high class school while she wasn't?

"Why are you here then? To expel her?" Mitzi asked smirking darkly suddenly when she remembered that the woman in front of her, who was now massaging her ears lightly, was here to talk to Bloom.

"Not at all. In fact she has some of the best scores the school has ever seen; she even outclasses some of her friends and dorm mates who come from royal families. I'm here because she has shown remarkable talent in several areas that Alfea, sadly, is not readily available to teach her in. I've come to talk to her about taking some classes at the rival, but just as good, school Cloud Tower to cultivate her talents." Griselda said causing Mitzi to seethe slightly again, causing Griselda to mentally smirk. She could tell from the way the girls aura was ranting and raving that the black haired girl did not like her student and was looking for some new ammo to torment her with, she was more than happy to help her student put one of her tormentors in their place at the moment. Especially since this was also not a lie. Bloom did show remarkable talent in the darker aspects of magic and Alfea wasn't suitable to teach her how to use those talents…but Cloud Tower was. A rather wicked idea to really help her student out crossed Griseldas mind, causing her to actually smirk.

"I'll also need to talk to her about taking a few classes at the just as good and all male boarding school Red Fountain. It's well known for teaching princes, bodyguards, generals, and other such high-ranking positions and Ms. Bloom _has_ shown an aptitude for some forms of combat…If nothing else I'm sure Prince Sky would be glad to teach his girlfriend how to fight." Griselda said seemingly off-hand and watching in amusement as Mitzi gaped for a minute before whispering mutinously under her breath about how the 'freak' was getting so many privileges that 'only she deserved'.

"No good fire obsessed freak." Mitzi muttered a little too loud causing a nearby boy to stop and look at her coldly.

"I heard that Mitzi and remember Blooms my friend. I hear you talk bad about her again and I'll do worse than give you a black eye." The guy said scowling at Mitzi who paled slightly but turned to glare back at him.

"You're a boy remember Josh? Boys don't hit girls." Mitzi taunted smugly causing the guy to smirk.

"Straight guys don't hit girls but I'm gay remember? I have no qualms re-breaking your nose which, you're lucky, is all Bloom did to you on accident when you tried to scare her from behind." The, apparently Josh, said much to Griseldas amusement. Bloom broke someone's nose on accident? That was new.

"Excuse me young man but since you seem to know her perhaps you can point me to where I can find my student." Griselda said clearing her throat when Mitzi opened her mouth to say something else.

"Who?" Josh asked confused and looking at Griselda weirdly.

"Ms. Bloom. I need to speak with her regarding her schooling." Griselda explained briefly, the boys' aura letting her know that he was a true friend to her student.

"You must be one of the teachers she talks about so highly. Hmm…based on her descriptions and drawings…you must be Ms. Griselda the Deputy Headmistress. Nice to meet you. I'm Josh, one of Bloomy's friends." Josh said offering his hand for a handshake after looking Griselda over for a minute. Griselda took his hand and shook it on reflex, her mind reeling slightly. Bloom talked about her and the other teachers even drew pictures of them, while she was here on Earth?

"Yes I am Deputy Headmistress Griselda and it is nice to meet you as well. Do you mind showing me where I can find my student?" Griselda asked adjusting her glasses after she released the boys hand, causing him to flex his hand slightly with a grimace.

"Man talk about an iron grip. Yeah sure ma'am. She usually helps her mom out at work during the summer or her free time. The shop's right over there." Josh said pointing at a shop behind Griselda and a few stores down, causing Griselda to turn and look.

"A flower shop? That certainly explains why she made friends with Ms. Flora so fast. Thank you young man." Griselda said her lips twitching ever so slightly in amusement. It would also explain why Bloom was so good at helping Flora take care of her plants…and why she had heard the voice of nature so easily in Palladiums class last year.

"No problem ma'am. Later…and remember what I said Mitzi. I'm gay so I have no problems re-breaking your nose for insulting my friend." Josh said smiling at Griselda before glaring at Mitzi as he turned to continue along his way.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A kind sounding woman with short brown hair asked as Griselda walked into the flower shop, looking around for any sign of her student.

"Hello ma'am. I'm looking for Bloom Peters." Griselda said her eyes narrowing in on the woman whose aura flared angrily at her students name and began ranting.

"I'm Bloom's mom, Vanessa Peters. Is there something wrong?" Vanessa asked sounding worried enough but her aura didn't stop ranting.

"No ma'am nothing wrong. I just need to speak with Ms. Bloom about her magical education as it seems she has several talents that require her to take some classes at a rival school in order to cultivate them properly." Griselda said causing Vanessa to frown slightly while her aura ranted even angrier than before.

"Blooms not here today. She wasn't feeling well this morning so I let her sleep. She's probably still at home. I can give you directions if you like?" Vanessa offered causing Griselda to nod slightly and memorize the directions Vanessa told her, her eyes narrowing when the woman's aura began to scream.

"Thank you. I believe I will go check on her. I know quite a few healing spells that might make her feel better." Griselda said nodding to the woman in thanks before turning around and walking out the door with her eyes glinting in determination and anger.

She would find her student and quickly too because if the screaming aura from the 'mom' was anything to go by then she needed to get her student out of there immediately, especially if the 'dad' had an aura as bad as Vanessa's. Griselda looked up at the sky for a moment before continuing on her path to the red heads house. One thought running through her mind.

'_Please be okay Bloom.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"This is the place." Griselda said walking up to the door and knocking on it firmly. In less than a minute the door was opened by a blond man with a muscular build.

"You must be the teacher from Blooms magic school. My name's Mike, my wife called to let me know you were coming. Sorry but I'm afraid Bloom is too sick for visitors today." The man said shaking Griseldas hand and causing her eyes to narrow at his aura.

"Yes, your wife told me Ms. Bloom wasn't feeling well. Luckily I am well versed in most basic medical spells, perhaps if you let me in to see her I can find out what is wrong with her and cure it." Griselda said causing Mike to sigh slightly as he moved aside to let her in. She nodded in thanks to him as she passed through the doorway before stopping as he closed the door behind her while she looked around the normal looking house.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mike asked as he directed her to the living room. Griseldas eyes flashed at what his aura said at this before she disguised it just as quickly as it came.

"No thank you. I'm not very thirsty at the moment. I presume Ms. Bloom is in her room resting?" Griselda asked noting the loud music coming from upstairs, hmm seemed like Bloom had a very…different taste in music than the normal fairy did.

"Yeah last I checked she was asleep. Sorry about the music but Bloom insisted that it play, said that it distracted her from how unwell she felt before she pulled out the puppy dog eyes on me. She's a master at those." Mike said with a chuckle while his aura began to rant, causing Griseldas eyes to narrow further at what it was saying.

"Hmm. I'll make sure to warn the other teachers of that. May I go up to see her?" Griselda asked motioning to the stairway and causing Mike to nod his head as he sat down on a chair and motioned for her to take the couch across from him.

"Of course you can but first I was wondering why you came all this way to speak with Bloom." Mike said causing Griselda to sit on the couch tensely as she took some papers from her pocket.

"These papers here show Ms. Blooms grades during a small exchange program with the rival school, Cloud Tower for witches, as well as several comments from the teachers at Alfea, as well as those from Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. Despite the fact that most fairies cannot use witch magic at all, and if they can it is to a very small degree, Bloom has shown signs of having very strong dark magic which would technically make her a witch." Griselda began, laying the notes out on the coffee table and causing Mike to look at them only to scratch his head, causing Griselda to smirk. The notes were charmed so that only those with magic could read them, to everyone else it looked like it was in a different language entirely.

"However, as you know, Ms. Bloom is a fairy so the strong dark magic combined with her powerful fairy magic would therefor make her something incredibly rare in the Magical universe…a fairy-witch hybrid. For someone to be a fairy-witch hybrid they have to come from a union between two people one from a mainly fairy family, the other from a predominately witch or warlock family which is quite rare as most witches and fairies cannot stand each other." Griselda explained causing Mike to nod slightly, showing that he understood so far.

"To keep her darker magic from wreaking havoc out of control she will need to attend some Cloud Tower classes. Also the teachers have noted that sometimes during stressful situations Ms. Bloom seems to forget she has magic and instead uses what one of the Red Fountain teachers identified as a mix of different Earth martial arts." Griselda said tapping one of the papers with her finger as the song that was playing changed to a different one that caused her eyebrow to rise in amusement. What were the chances of a song about Kung Fu Fighting playing right then?

"Yes Bloom has always loved fighting for some reason and mostly trained herself in different types of martial arts. You won't believe how many times she accidentally pulled one or two of her muscles while trying to figure it out herself." Mike said with a fond chuckle that didn't have Griselda fooled for one second as she collected the papers and put them all back into her pocket which was linked to a small sub space so that she could store just about anything in it.

"I would actually, and for that reason I will be talking to her about taking some Red Fountain classes to refine her knowledge on different fighting techniques and possibly introduce her to some new ones to see how compatible she is with them." Griselda said before rising to her feet and nodding at Mike.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check in on my student and possibly heal her." Griselda said and before he could respond she was already halfway up the stairs. She heard him squawk startled at her sudden movement before he scrambled up and after her. Knowing that he was planning something unsavory thanks to his aura ranting about it, she placed a small spell on the stair beneath her that would slow down anyone who tried to walk up it behind her.

She was about to open the door to the room that had a sign on it that read 'Bloom's Chambers Stay out for your own safety' on the door, when she heard Mike tumble down the stairs when he stepped on the spelled stair. She smirked for a second before turning the doorknob and opening the door, flicking on the lights to the room as she entered it only to stop dead in her tracks.

Her beloved student was chained down to the bed post with several visible wounds on her body which was, thankfully, still clothed. Her eyes and mouth were covered with white blood stained cloths, she was so skinny that Griselda could see her ribs through her shirt, and she was obviously unconscious. For the first time in over ten years a horrified scream ripped from Griselda's throat, causing many in the streets to jump and look around for the source of the scream.

"BLOOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

In an instant Griselda was in action, she darted across the room to her student and blasted the chains holding her to the wall, carefully cradling the girls far too thin and light body to keep her from hitting the floor. Griselda quickly undid the knots holding the blindfolds in place but she saw blood red, literally and figuratively, when she saw the barbed wire around Blooms head where the blindfold and gag had been. Her lips were barb wired shut, and the barb wire was cutting through her eyelids and into her eyes, causing them to bleed heavily.

Thankful she knew enough healing spells to be classified as a battlefield medic, Griselda cast several spells to stop the bleeding and gently remove the barb wire from around her head. A stomping of footsteps alert her that Mike had made it up past the trick stair and was now coming closer.

"Sorry lady but now that you've seen the little freak…you're going to have to 'disappear'." Mike said his eyes containing an insane glint to them as he eyed her over, smirking cruelly the entire time while Griselda stood up trembling with rage. She was still cradling Bloom in her arms as the unconscious girls head lolled against her chest.

"You are one of the sickest most vile and twisted _things_ that dare call themselves human that I have _ever_ met." Griselda snarled ferally at the man who flipped open a switchblade knife and charged her. She waited until he was almost within striking distance of her before she calmly stepped to the side and blasted him clean through the wall. She heard the startled shrieks below as Mike was sent flying through the wall and falling onto the street below, her jumping down after him and using her magic to slow down her descent so that she didn't hurt Bloom further.

"Just _try_ to attack me again. _**I dare you**_! I have been the Battle Champion for the last _twenty years_ you pitiful insect! I don't even _need_ to use my hands to defeat you soundly!" Griselda snarled at Mike who was painfully clambering to his feet from his fall as he glared darkly at her and charged her again, much to the shocked onlookers horror. Too bad for him that Griselda decided to say to Obsidian with secrecy and just blast the bastard bad enough to impress the ancestral witches themselves.

Still cradling Bloom in her arms much like one would a baby, Griselda lifted her foot and swiped it at the man. Many shouted out shocked when blue magic shot from her foot in an arc and impacted soundly against Mikes' chest, which sent him flying a good many feet back.

"Griselda what's going on? You've been using a lot of magic for such a simple assignment." Palladium asked telatransporting to a little ways behind her and causing Griselda to turn towards him with Bloom in her arms still, which made him back up a step in shock.

"That bastard and his wife hurt her! They hurt our Bloom!" Griselda said jerking her head towards Mike who was trying to get his second wind back now.

"…Hand her here. I'll take her to Faragonda and Ophelia to be healed while you…punish him properly for hurting one of our students." Palladium said stepping forward after a moment of staring at Blooms body shocked. Griselda held Bloom closer protectively for a moment before she nodded stiffly and began to gently hand the out cold girl to the elf.

"Ughn." Bloom groaned as she began to come too, causing Griselda to freeze slightly in place.

"W-What?" Bloom asked beginning to open her eyes slightly and causing Griselda and Palladiums hearts to break when they saw that the barbed wire had cut straight into her eyeballs.

"It's okay Bloom. W-We're here and we're going to take you to Ms. Faragonda and Ophelia to get healed up." Griselda said softly as Palladium drew his sword when Mike tried to get up to charge them again. The Elf had his eyes narrowed with an unholy glint in them as he looked at the man that dared hurt one of his students, his favorite one no less!

"M-Miss Griselda?" Bloom asked beginning to close her eyes again as she leaned her head towards the brown haired woman who swallowed slightly.

"Yes Bloom. It's me. Don't worry we'll get you right as rain in just a little while." Griselda said causing the red haired girl to smile slightly as she laid her head against Griselda's shoulder while Palladium knocked Mike out with the blunt side of the sword after quietly torturing him for a few minutes. Let's just say that you don't want to be on the receiving end of a pissed off Elf who is well trained in swordsmanship and sword magic.

"I-I'm glad. I kept calling for you and the others…now you're here. You heard me." Bloom said weakly as she felt her mind begin to slip into blissful unconsciousness. Griselda had to swallow thickly and blink back the tears she had felt build up in her eyes. The poor child had been calling for them? How long had she been crying for them to help her? Griselda roughly forced those thoughts to the back of her mind for now, they weren't important at the moment Bloom's health was.

"Y-yeah. We heard you. Just rest Bloom. I've got you now." Griselda said kissing the girls blood covered forehead on instinct. The action left a metallic taste on her lips but she ignored it as she looked at Palladium who had walked back over to her by now with his sword out, protecting her and Bloom from any who might try to hurt them further.

"Palladium…we're leaving. We need to get Bloom medical treatment. We can come back and finish that bastard and his wife off later." Griselda said looking at the taller teacher before glaring at the out cold form of Mike, causing Palladium to nod stiffly as he sheathed his sword and placed a hand on Griseldas shoulder.

The last thing they heard before teleporting straight to Alfea's medical wing was a sound like a broom cracking as Griselda's body lurched forward suddenly. She was careful not to drop Bloom even as a crimson stain began to soak through the fabric of her dress near her stomach, just barely missing Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Selda!" Palladium shouted startled when as soon as they teleported into the wing, Griselda was coughing up blood. She carefully placed her student down in the nearby bed before grabbing her stomach and falling to the floor as she coughed into her hand. Almost instantly after his shout there was the sound of running footsteps as Ophelia ran to see who was in _her_ domain.

"What happened?!" She demanded immediately upon seeing Palladium pick up his wife and gently set her in the bed next to Blooms.

"Selda was sent to talk with Bloom and when we noticed that she was using such a large amount of magic for such a simple assignment I went to check on her. I found her fighting with Bloom's adoptive dad, who is one of the two that did _that_ to Bloom. When Selda and I were about to teleport back here there was the sound of a broom breaking and Selda was hurt. She was shot in the stomach, although they might have been aiming for Bloom since it was just an inch or two away from her." Palladium responded quickly while Ophelia froze for a moment before rushing over and running a scan on Griselda first.

"Ophelia? I-Is it-?" Griselda asked a scared look on her face when the nurse adopted a stony face.

"I'm sorry Griselda but it's too late to save it. It would have died the moment the bullet hit you in that particular area. You're not in any danger yourself though." Ophelia said causing Griselda to look horrified and heartbroken as she began to cry slightly, while Palladium was confused and worried. Ophelia quickly began to cast some blood clotting and wound mending spells over the brown haired woman who tried to hold back her tears for a moment.

"I-In that case make sure Bloom's alright. I ran a few of the healing spells I knew to stabilize her but…" Griselda said causing Ophelia to nod, giving Griselda a sympathetic look before rushing to check on the teenager.

"I'm sorry Palladium. I'm so sorry." Griselda began to sob as she turned and buried her head in her husband's chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her stomach which would be tender for a while yet, and held her tightly.

"What's wrong Selda? I've never seen you cry like this before." Palladium asked softly while Griselda held her hands over her stomach, sobbing harder.

"I-I didn't even get a chance to tell you. I was going to af-after I got back from-from my talk with Bloom bu-but it's too late." Griselda cried while Ophelia was steadily working on healing Bloom's injuries, focusing on her task so as to give the two some semblance of privacy.

"Tell me what love? Is it something to do with your stomach? Were you ill?" Palladium asked utterly confused while Griselda shook her head from where it was still nuzzled in her husbands chest.

"No-no not ill…h-he or she is-is dead Palladium." Griselda choked out through her sobs while Palladium was just as confused as before, well actually he was more confused than before.

"I'll run and get Faragonda real quick, I'll need her help with Bloom's head. For what it's worth Griselda…I'm sorry." Ophelia said softly to the brown haired woman who nodded, not looking up at the nurse that quickly ran from the room.

"What's she sorry about? You getting hurt? It wasn't her that shot you though? And who's dead? You and Bloom both are going to be just fine, you'll see love." Palladium was completely and utterly befuddled at this as he continued to hold his crying mate and wife.

"N-No. P-Palladium. I-I don't know how to tell you this bu-but I-"Griselda was quickly cut off by Faragonda, Ophelia and Griffin bursting into the medical wing. Faragonda and Ophelia quickly ran to finish healing Bloom while Griffin went to Griselda.

"Selda…" Griffin trailed off, sitting next to her daughter on her bed as the brown haired woman looked up at her with teary eyes.

"P-Papa. I-" Griselda began before being cut off as her 'papa' drew her into a comforting embrace while Palladium was left completely and utterly confused as he stared worriedly at his crying mate.

"Shh. Ophelia told us. Does Palladium know?" Griffin asked holding her daughter comfortingly while Faragonda glanced over at the brown haired woman worriedly before refocusing on her task of healing her student.

"N-No. I-I just don't know ho-how to tell him." Griselda said sobbing lightly still and causing Griffin to shh her and kiss her forehead.

"I'll tell him for you then. It's going to be okay Selda it'll be okay…eventually. You'll see." Griffin comforted her daughter as she looked up and locked eyes with Palladium, discreetly casting a small sleeping spell on her distraught daughter.

"H-He'll hate me papa." Griselda said her eyes beginning to drift closed slightly, all her sobbing and the sleeping spell already taking their toll on her. Palladium looked shocked at her words before he quickly took his mate from Griffin and held her tightly.

"I could never hate you Sel. No matter what I will always love you." Palladium said kissing his wife's hair as he held her until she finally drifted off to sleep. He gently laid her down on her bed and made sure she was comfortable before looking at Griffin worriedly.

"What could be so bad Selda thinks I'll hate her over it?" Palladium asked a little scared of what the answer would be, causing Griffin to sigh as she stroked her daughters cheek for a minute before standing.

"Come on. Let's go outside and I'll tell you, that way we don't disturb Selda, Fara, or Ophelia." Griffin said looking at her daughter sadly before looking the elf in the eyes. Palladium gulped slightly at this but nodded as he cast one last worried look at his slumbering wife before following one of his mother-in-laws out the medical wing.

"G-Griselda told us about it yesterday. She was-was going to tell you today, this morning in fact, but you were away gathering herbs and the-and then we sent her to talk to Bloom cause we were too busy ourselves to do it." Griffin began, her voice wavering slightly and causing Palladium's worry to skyrocket, it wasn't often Griffin's voice wavered.

"T-Tell me what?" Palladium's voice shook slightly as he stared at his green skinned mother in law who stared him straight in the eye.

"Gri-Griselda was pregnant Palladium…and the bullet to her stomach killed the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Griselda peeled her eyes open as she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a bed in the Medical Wing of Alfea, her papa and mama sleeping curled up in chairs together next to said bed, her husband in bed with her with his arms wrapped around her waist, and Bloom still out cold on the bed next to her.

"Selda." Palladium murmured, his eyes opening slowly when Griselda began to sob slightly, realizing that it wasn't just a bad dream. Her baby was really dead.

"Shh Selda shh. It's okay it's okay. The babies are fine." Palladium said softly and quietly, holding Griselda tighter as he nuzzled her hair.

"H-How? O-Ophelia said that-"

"Shh I know what Ophelia said, luv, but she was wrong. Your magic reacted to the danger it sensed when you were fighting that guy on Earth. It shielded and protected our little ones from the danger, but it also shielded them from the scan._ That's_ why Ophelia thought they were dead. Faragonda found out when she ran a scan over you on instinct." Palladium said kissing his wife's forehead as he held her tighter while she was shocked and happy.

"T-The baby's alive?" Griselda asked her voice wavering as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes luv our _babies_ are fine. Faragonda found out during the scan…we're having twins luv." Palladium said softly with a wide grin on his face as he moved one of his hands to his wifes abdomen.

"T-Twins?" Griselda said starting to smile as she reached down and placed a hand over her, for now, flat stomach.

"Yes luv, twins. It's still too early to tell what gender they are though." Palladium said smiling widely before looking startled when Griselda began to cry again.

"What's wrong luv? D-Did you not want twins?" Palladium asked concerned and worried while Griselda shook her head at him.

"Noth-Nothings wrong. I-I'm just so happy that our little ones aren't dead…and that there's twins." Griselda said smiling beatifically at her husband who smiled down at her lovingly as he lent down and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm glad you're happy luv, and don't worry about the tears. I think we can blame those on the hormones." Palladium said, teasing a bit at the last comment and causing Griselda to chuckle even as she buried her face in her husbands chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, Griselda snuggling close to her husband and Palladium holding his wife protectively.

"How's Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked suddenly remembering the red head when she heard said red head groan and move around slightly on the other bed.

"…She'll live but she'll be out cold for a while and she needed a blood transfusion but other than that…I don't know. I was a little more focused on you and our babies." Palladium said sheepishly causing Griselda to sigh in relief that her student was, for the most part it seemed, going to be okay.

"And there's no telling what sort of mental and emotional scars she might have when she wakes up." Griffin said causing the two to jump and look up at her. Griffin snickered in amusement as her daughter pouted at her for scaring her for a minute before brightening up when her papa smiled at her.

"How are you feeling dear? Starting to get any cravings from my grandchildren yet?" Griffin asked slightly teasing as she smiled down at her daughter who smiled up at her and shook her head in the negative.

"Not yet papa but-" Here Griselda was cut off by her stomach rumbling loudly, causing her parents and husband to laugh as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You stay here and rest some more. I'll be right back with something for you to eat." Palladium said kissing his wifes cheek before getting up and leaving the medical wing.

"…He's going to be overprotective isn't he?" Griselda asked after staring after her husband for a minute, causing her two parents to nod while they all jumped at a chuckle from Bloom.

"I don't know bout Magix…but on Earth when the wife's pregnant the husband usually does get a bit overprotective." Bloom said not opening her eyes as the three women rushed to her side, Griselda scrambling out of her bed quickly and sitting in a chair beside Blooms bed.

"How are you feeling Miss Bloom?" Griselda asked while Griffin went to get Ophelia as Faragonda ran a small scanning spell on her.

"Like I got hit by a truck, attacked by the Army of Decay, beaten up by the Trix and Darkar, went bungee jumping from Cloud Towers roof without a harness, and got caught up in Stella blowing up the science lab." Bloom said all of these completely deadpanned and blunt without once opening her eyes.

"That was very….descriptive?" Faragonda asked more than said as she raised an eyebrow at the girls description of how she felt.

"Yeah and accurate, trust me I've had all happened at one time or another but the last one!" Bloom said snickering slightly as she sat up.

"What do you mean Miss Bloom?" Griffin asked returning with Ophelia who immediately rushed over to check on the red head.

"I've been hit by a fire truck before, and trust me those things hurt! The army of Decay attacked everyone so that's a given, the Trix and Darkar hate my guts so getting beat up by them is a no brainer, bungee jumping from Cloud Tower…I was bored and it wasn't my fault that the harness freakin broke!" Bloom said grinning cheekily over at the green skinned woman, although she still didn't open her eyes.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes Miss. Bloom?" Griselda asked shortly before Palladium and DuFour came in carrying a tray of food each, Palladium setting his down on Griseldas lap while DuFour set hers down next to Bloom. Bloom sniffed the air for a second before turning towards DuFour.

"Thanks Madam DuFour. Hey Professor Palladium. Oh yeah. Congrats you two." Bloom said looking towards Griselda and Palladium while everyone was startled. She hadn't opened her eyes once so how did she know who walked in?

"Thank you but how did you know it was them?" Griselda asked placing a hand over her stomach protectively as she looked at the red head.

"Their scents." Bloom said causing everyone to blink.

"Scents?" Palladium asked tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Yeah everyone has a unique scent all their own, although they do carry a bit of their parents scents too. Ms. Faragonda has the scent of books and sugar." Here Bloom pointed at Faragonda while Griffin and Griselda snickered.

"Well we know that's true. She loves sweets and reading." Griffin said teasing her wife who swatted her upside the head.

"Ms. Griffin smells of books, rain, and brimstone." Bloom said causing Faragonda to nod.

"Cause she loves reading, dancing in the rain and her magic is hell fire." Faragonda deciphered easily enough.

"Miss Griselda smells like a mixture of the two and then some. Rain, books, sugar, a forest like smell, and a water based smell all her own." Bloom said causing Palladium to nod, he noticed that his wife did smell like that sometimes.

"Cause she loves reading, dancing in the rain, eating sweets, and the water one must be her water magic but what's the forest one?" DuFour said curiously, deciphering most of them easily enough.

"It's what marks her as Professor Palladiums wife or mate at least. They're scents are all over each other like Miss Griffin and Miss Faragondas are." Bloom said snickering slightly while Griselda blushed lightly and the two couples exchanged looks, they didn't know they smelt like their significant other.

"Professor Palladium smells like the forest, the watery one from Ms. Griselda, fruit, and earth." Bloom reeled off, causing the others to nod since that made since. He was an elf, he was supposed to smell like the earth and forests although the fruit one came from his love of fruit probably.

"And Miss DuFour seems to have the most unique scent. She smells like star fruit, ink, and hot chocolate complete with marshmallows which is strange." Bloom said turning and looking at DuFour who blinked at this. The ink was from her power over words but how did the girl smell her favorite drink and fruit on her too?

"Why is that?" Faragonda asked curiously.

"Usually when I smell fruit of any type, it's just a generic thing. Like I can tell you Professor Palladium smells like fruit but I couldn't tell you a specific one although I can pick up the strongest scent amongst them all, which is apples. For some reason everything is a lot…easier, I suppose you can say, to smell when it comes to Miss DuFour." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders, she had no clue why that was but DuFour's eyes widened at this as the others stared at her.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why haven't you opened your eyes yet?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to give a small sad smile. Her answer caused everyone to suck in a breath in shock.

"I did a little while ago…while Miss Griffin was talking…there's no use in me opening them anymore…I'm blind now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club sad AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I did a little while ago…while Miss Griffin was talking…there's no use in me opening them anymore…I'm blind now."

The assembled teachers stared at the red head for a second after she had said the last bit so uncaringly, as if she wasn't really concerned with her eyesight…or lack thereof.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Bloom. If-If I was a little faster in getting to you, you might still have your sight." Griselda said swallowing thickly as tears built up in her eyes, believing it to be her fault the young woman was now blind.

"Nah it's not your fault Miss Griselda. A few hours here or there wouldn't have made any difference, I'm just happy one of you actually came and saved me." Bloom said smiling over at Griselda as she waved the womans apology off dismissively.

"W-Why do you say that Miss Bloom?" Faragonda asked swallowing thickly as she stared at the young woman on the bed.

"I've been chained up in my room with the barbed wire in my eyes ever since the day I got back to earth. Someone rescuing me a few hours earlier wouldn't have made any difference for my eyesight." Bloom said shrugging this off easily, while DuFour sat on the bed next to her heavily.

"S-Since the day you got back?" DuFour asked gulping audibly as she gently held one of the red heads hands.

"Yes ma'am." Bloom said nodding her head while Griffin had another question on her mind.

"H-How can you shrug something like this off so easily?! What those people did was worse than what some of the worst criminals in the Omega dimension did!" Griffin demanded causing Bloom to flinch slightly at her tone of voice.

"I can shrug this off easily because I've had worse happen to me before." Bloom said completely honest and completely blunt, causing Faragonda and Ophelia to flinch at that while the others were confused.

"What could have happ-" Griffin was cut off by a touch to her arm from her wife.

"Her scan Griff…it's almost four feet of nothing but red and black." Faragonda said softly, causing Griffin's mouth to snap shut while Griselda, Palladium, and DuFour looked absolutely horrified at this. Black and red were two of the absolute worst colors than could show up on a medical scan the only color that was worse than them was-

"A-And the other foot was pur-pure red." Faragonda said swallowing slightly and causing Griselda's eyes to water slightly. A full _foot_ of _pure red_…not even prisoners of war who are tortured for information have pure red show up on their scans more often than not.

"….Aaaaaand I'm lost." Bloom said drawing out the 'A' in and as she merely sat there looking between the people without opening her eyes.

"Black and red are the second worst colors a person could have on their medical scan…pure red is the worst. Miss Bloom prisoners of war who were tortured don't even have pure red on their scans, much less a foot of it!" DuFour quickly explained to the clueless red head.

"…Joy something else that makes me different." Bloom said blandly after a minute of silence.

"Wh-why don't you open your eyes and I'll see what I can do to heal them?" Faragonda asked causing Bloom to sigh slightly.

"Alright if you want to see them so bad." Bloom said opening her eyes and causing Griselda to nearly fall out of the chair in shock and horror, and the others weren't much better. Faragonda looked ready to hurl, Palladium already had hurled, Griffin wasn't able to look at them for more than a second, DuFour was crying silently as she stared at Blooms eyes and Ophelia quickly joined Palladium in hurling in the trashcan.

Where Bloom's expressive cyan blue orbs had been…were now two glazed over white balls with holes visible in them where the pupils had once been and near the outer edges of the eyes. The holes weren't deep…but they weren't bleeding or covered up either so you could actually see _inside_ of Blooms eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Griselda muttered covering her mouth with her hand as her stomach churned at the sight.

"I figured they'd be bad. Usually my healing power heals up all of my wounds but if it can't or doesn't heal my eyes…" Bloom said closing her eyes and sighing as she trailed off.

"H-How will you get around the school without being able to see?" Faragonda asked gulping down her own urge to vomit as she looked at the red head's now, thankfully, closed eyes.

"Easy I'll use my magic like a sonar. I can already tell one person from another by their scent so it's only inanimate objects I gotta worry about." Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders at the rather simple, to her, solution.

"I-I suppose that works. W-Would like for me to wrap some bandages around your eyes?" Faragonda asked causing Bloom to look in her direction slightly before nodding.

"Yes please, that way I don't cause anyone else to puke at the sight of them." Bloom said causing Palladium and Ophelia to wince slightly while Faragonda merely nodded and wrapped a roll of hastily summoned bandages around Bloom's head to hide her eyes from view.

"Hey think of it like this…the next idiot that attacks me or the school will be in for a nasty shock." Bloom said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere as she grinned slightly.

"Huh?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who couldn't see it…but could guess that she did it. The grin Bloom gave in response to this made Griffin wonder why the red head wasn't a witch.

"Well look at it this way. In my first year…Trix and Army of Decay attack…second year, Darkar and Trix who knows what'll happen this year…but they won't expect a blind fairy to be able to fight…so I'll have the advantage of surprise on my side should I or the school be attacked this year.


End file.
